


Firefly

by Experiment413



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gem Fusion, Gem War, Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Steven Universe AU fic for Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

He'd met her down on Earth, which he had lived on for a while. Tiffany Stone had isolated herself from other gems, living out on a mountain near a desert, and had in fact almost killed Rutilated Quartz the first time she saw him. But it wasn't the first time their eyes had met, and it certainly wasn't the last. Quartz discovered he'd met her before, during a war against two Diamonds.

She bore the symbol of Black Diamond, as he did White Diamond's, and they both remembered that they met each other once, thousands of years ago. The memory was vague.

 

One night, Quartz found Tiffany up on one of the cliffs, looking over her sword and gazing up at the sky. He had been slowing starting to assume she wanted to go back to Homeworld.

The lavender gem jumped when he spoke. "Did people call you anything other than your gem? You said you were an Agent, right?" She gave a nod after affirming to herself it was just him. "They called me Hadron Kaleido."

He heard that name countless times. His memory snapped and became clear. "You mean--"

"Yeah, the killer of countless gems, Black Diamond's most trusted, one of the few who stood up and survived after the Defector came through."

"It's Mobius. Do you remember me?"

"Holy shit." He could see her freeze, even from a bit away. "I knew I knew your voice, your gem, your markings. They looked so familiar to me. I mean, I knew you said you were White Diamond's Archagent, but I didn't--"

"You didn't believe, yeah." He grinned. "That's my Hadron."

"Psssh, and you said your memory was bad. How'd you forget me?"

"And you kept telling me to get my head out of the clouds. You know how I act."

"Touche, Trip."

 

The next few years were fine. They'd found other gems, who had decided to keep in touch with them.

There was a rebel against Black Diamond, Black Palm Wood, who also went by Wayward Vagabond. He was one of the first few others they met, and he and Hadron became close friends.

White Star Sapphire, or Peregrine Mendicant, clicked with Mobius easily. PM used to be a mailwoman for White Diamond, so the Quartz had seen her around.

Black Pearl, or Diamonds Droog, was a former co-worker of Hadron's. They quickly formed a hatred for each other.

 

But then there was each other. A close friendship quickly became a love for each other. They'd been friends during the War, but contact was hard to maintain then.

Despite both the Diamonds being against it, they had fused in the past. They'd created Amber, who seemed to be perfect in every way.

It'd be thousands and thousands of years since they'd done that, and they supposed it wouldn't hurt to give it a go again.

 

Hadron's dance was smooth and somewhat slow paced, while Mobius's was a little more upbeat. Regardless, they mixed surprisingly well.

Though, this time Mobius had done something he hadn't done those so many years ago, when they first fused. He pulled her into a quick kiss right before they fused.

 

Amber looked around at their surroundings, a place they'd lived in for several years, one half of them longer than the other. They felt somewhat at peace, more than they'd felt before. They looked down on the floor, which was illuminated by a strange, yellow tinted light. They looked for the source, and saw something new.

There was a little firefly within them, flickering still, seemingly suspended in time and space right where one's heart would typically be located.


End file.
